


Late Night Collaborations

by versutiloquent



Category: Bruno Mars - Fandom, Justin Timberlake - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versutiloquent/pseuds/versutiloquent
Summary: Surely, this is not the type of collaboration that they have discussed in the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend and I'm still facepalming after posting this.

 

 

_This is not how he expected his night would unfold._

He didn’t bother telling his crew when he left. Following his guts, he swiftly grabbed the unattended car keys on a table and stealthily slid away from everyone’s guarding eyes. After driving aimlessly and seeking suggestions from Siri, he found himself entering a small unknown bar. It’s a refreshing view, a place so mundane and ordinary yet it’s what he needed. It’s far from the luxury that he’s been used to after his remarkable success in the music industry.

There were only a couple of people inside the bar, both seated on separate tables and satisfied with being alone. Like them, he wanted to bask in the bar’s offered silence and peace by himself, but that didn’t happen when a familiar figure entered the premises. It only took a seconds-long glance for them recognize each other, a small nod from the other figure to change the course of his night.

 

_This not what he expected ensued when he took the first shot._

At first, their conversation was purely revolving around music. They shared each other’s insights about today’s trends in the music industry, their current and upcoming projects, and their hectic schedules. The last thing he remembers talking about was their outrageous ideas of collaborations, the talk causing them to erupt into loud fits of laughter that would have captured the people’s attention – if only there were any more people staying in the bar. He still remembers raising the idea of them collaborating for a single, or featuring each other in each other’s future albums. They mutually agreed that the idea was indeed brilliant, an idea that would hopefully spark a positive uproar between their avid fans.

He couldn’t recall how their conversations deviated from music, and he couldn’t even remember what they talked about after that. Everything is vague in his mind. But what he vividly remembers are prolonged stares, the soft glints of mischief he saw in his mesmerizing eyes, the unusual curling of mouths into smirks, and their exchanges of compliments ranging from completely admiring to subtly suggestive. He can’t recall who initiated these things first, but whatever was initiated was reciprocated, and the reciprocation set the tame flames ablaze.

 

_This is definitely not the type of collaboration they discussed earlier when they had drinks at the bar._

 

Admittedly, he couldn’t specify what kind of collaborations they mentioned during their conversations. The sounds of laughter echoed in his head and they must have pitched in suggestions out of jest. He’s certain that either one of them brought the idea of collaborating together to light – for some reason, he thinks it was him – and it’s really a great idea. It would be amazing if they can work together as musicians but surely, this is not the type of collaboration they have discussed in the bar.

At certain cases, some collaborations are sealed with signing of contracts. Theirs began when he grasped his dormant hand on his thigh and lead him out of the deserted bar. It might be the alcohol that urged this on, and his judgment is already hazy. His feet moved in their own accord, the pair following the taller figure before him until they’re out of the bar. Whose car did they use? Whose was abandoned in the parking lot? Who even drove the car and how did he manage to drive the vehicle at their current? He doesn’t know. With every second that passes, he couldn’t seem to care anymore.  

 

_This is not how both of them usually produce music._

 

While taking one shot of alcohol after another, something tells him that they might have shared each other’s frustrations regarding their careers. They’ve shared snippets of their humble beginnings, telling each other how they would scribble lyrics and ideas on sheets of paper only to shred them into pieces if they don’t find the written items satisfactory. That sparked laughter between them. He vaguely remembers himself demonstrating how he tears papers apart, how he crumples the sheets and tosses them to the other side of the room. An image of the other man mimicking his actions flashes in his mind, but it fades in a brief second.

It’s amusing how they were talking about tearing sheets of papers less than an hour ago in the bar and now they were in a vast room, shredding each other’s clothing like they’re the most offending items their orbs have ever seen. Their eyes met for only a moment, but it was more than enough time for them to see the flaming desire coloring each other’s eyes. Now his back is pressed against a wooden door, like how tips of pens are on alabaster sheets while he writes lyrics. A pair of frenzied lips presses against the curve of his neck and his arms slide around the other’s frame instantly, encouraging the other on.

 

_This is not the type of collaboration that would send their names soaring on the music charts._

 

Their names on the music charts are the last thing occupying his mind and certainly, it’s the last thing on the other male’s mind as well. How could their minds dwell on something trivial when he’s being laid down on the fine sheets of this man’s spacious bed? How could he envision their internationally acclaimed names dominating the charts when all that he can focus on is how this man’s eyes glimmer with evident desire for him? The entire room is poorly illuminated, the only source of light being the lit night lamp on the bedside table. The night lamp’s soft glow caress the elder’s face, breathtakingly highlighting his dashing features.

This deviates from what he’s accustomed to and it’s extremely out of his usual routine. His feet have stepped onto uncharted territories. Whether it’s incited by the alcohol in his system or not, the exciting rush coursing through him is not something he shall deter. Flames he didn’t know he housed within him flared tonight. Since he was deemed as one of the best-selling artists of all time, he had only indulged himself in the joys of being on top. For the first time ever, he tells himself he doesn’t mind the view from below. He doesn’t mind at all.

 

_But this shall be the collaboration that nothing else can top._

His favourite feeling would have to be his fingertips pressing and gliding from one soft piano key to another. But tonight, something else takes over the crown. The feeling of his burning skin meeting the other’s equally heated flesh is incomparable, and it rouses desire in the deepest pits of his being. For once, he lets another be in control and he allows himself to submit to the elder’s amorous ministrations.

Feverish kisses littered his skin and if he were to describe every meeting of flesh and mouth, it would be fiery. His mouth does wonders as they familiarize themselves with his tanned skin and simultaneously, his deft hands spoil his wanting flesh with heated touches. A hot mouth finds interest on his collarbones and it leaves wet kisses there, the way his slick tongue presses on the dip between the protruding bones making him sink his pearly whites on his bottom lip.

He’s aroused. He’s definitely aroused. Ever since this man accidentally brushed his hand against his thigh while he was downing a shot, a spark ignited on his nether regions and now the same hand is kindling the fire in the said area. The hot mouth abandons his collarbones then heads lower, his chest receiving attention through eager kisses and sporadic nips on the skin. He cusses under his breath upon feeling a warm hand enclose around his stiff cock and he does so again once a wet cavern captures his dark nipple.

His hand wandering along the expanse of the fair male’s back shoot upwards to nestle itself in dark thick locks, digits curling on the silky strands as the hot mouth sucks his dusty nub into stiffness. A shaky breath parts from his mouth when the hand grasping his cock begins to move and his breath hitches when a teasing thumb circle around his sensitive tip.

“Fuck, Justin.” He breathes out before meeting the other male’s gaze.

The elder man merely smirks at his words, a mischievous glint apparent in his orbs. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll get there soon enough.”

 

_This shall be a collaboration that will never reach an audience, a one-night only performance for each other’s hazy eyes._

 

The alcohol inebriating his system encourages him to explore sides of him that he has never unleashed before and the alcohol, aided by the exacerbating flames of desire within him, has proven him too feeble to still resist. Alcohol and suppressed desire are an impressive and incredibly duo, as they had him present himself on all fours before Justin’s lustful eyes. His legs are invitingly spread apart, perky buttocks bared only for Justin’s pleasure.

“Take what’s yours and fuck me.” Bruno tells him, voice laced with need and urgency.

“Impatient little bitch, aren’t you?” Justin’s mouth is curved into a smirk, his hand stroking his impressive length at a languid pace.

He turns his head and looks behind him, his seeking orbs finding instantly what they want to see. Behind him is Justin in all his naked glory, his own hand pleasuring his thick cock while he stares back into Bruno’s eyes. The shorter male’s eyes avert from Justin’s gaze to focus on Justin’s hand, momentarily delighting himself in the salacious sight of Justin pleasuring himself.

“I want that fat cock in me,” Bruno demands, his rear raising further. “Come on and fuck me.”

A smug smile surfaces on Justin’s visage, his hand continuing to stroke himself. “You’re so fucking needy.”

“And you’re so fucking hot. God, just fuck me.”

Justin emits a laugh at his words and it makes him furrow his eyebrows in frustration. Music is waiting to be created, while there’s Justin, finding amusement in making him wait. He’s never been in such a position before, and never did anyone make him wait. It’s a frustrating feeling for Bruno, and yet it feels utterly new and exhilarating.

The fair-skinned male advances forward and settles his palm on his hip, his other hand firmly grasping the base of his thick cock. Bruno instinctively drags his slick tongue along his drying lips in anticipation. Justin aligns his pinkish bulb along Bruno’s waiting entrance and he presses his tip against him, only to tease the needy male by doing it several times without actually easing his length in.

“Stop being such a fucking tease, Justin.”

“Aw, baby.” Justin coos at him. “I just want to see you like this a little longer.”

 

_This shall be a collaboration like no other, a collaboration in which music takes a new face._

There’s another kind of pleasing harmony that strays from the idea of simultaneously sounding vertically complementary notes. It’s the harmony of their bodies consumed by carnal desire laid on top of each other, moving in accord to the rhythm they deem best. There’s harmony in the way Justin is roughly thrusting into Bruno and the writhing man pushing himself back against the other’s continuous thrusts, hungry to feel more of Justin inside him.

Harmonious is the sounds they produce, raw with pleasure and mutual need. It’s an extemporaneous duet, a type of duet that is explicitly honest and can never be replicated by anyone else. Every deep groan and wanton moan is mellifluous to both of their ears and they’re both eager to entice more sounds like such to egress from each other’s mouth. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin joins the duet as Justin’s thrusts become rougher while maintaining a steady pace and it augments the aural delight resonating in the room.

Bruno’s wrists are pressed against the mattress while his wrists are pinned on either side of his head, his piano fingers curled tightly on the luxurious sheets while Justin pounds into him. He lies flatly on his stomach as his legs has finally given out, Justin’s broad chest pressed flush against his back. Justin’s figure fits against him impeccably, and the mere thought of it sends pleasant shivers on his skin. He moans and tightly shuts his eyes, basking in the waves of pleasure running through him.

“Talk to me, baby.” He hears Justin utter huskily near his ears “Tell me how good it feels.”

“It’s so– it’s so fucking good, fuck.” His fists curl tighter on the sheets. “Oh god, keep fucking me like that.”

“Like this?” Justin draws his thick length out of Bruno’s stretched entrance only to slam his hips hard into the younger male, burying himself deep into Bruno.

“Fuck, yes.” he shamelessly affirms, his voice sounding breathy. “Just like that. Do it just like that.”

 

_This shall be a collaboration that shall put billboards and charts to shame, for it shall take them where all the true stars reside – the heavens._

 

Justin increases his pace as their pleasure escalates, both desiring to be closer to their wanted climax. Bruno drowns in the building ecstasy that envelops his entirety and releases loud brazen moans that Justin finds greatly pleasing. Bruno is quite vocal and the salacious sounds resonate across the room, inducing a cocky smile to surface on Justin’s visage. He begs for more while Justin’s every harsh thrust taking him higher, and the man atop him delivers.

A talented pair of lips begins placing hot open-mouthed kisses on his tanned shoulders, then he could feel rows of teeth graze patches of his skin. Justin seems to fancy leaving vivid marks on skin and Bruno pays no mind to it. Oddly enough, he finds it satisfying. He perceives the marks as esoteric lyrics with a melody that only the two of them knows, and Justin could definitely write some more on him.

“For someone who likes to get called daddy,” Justin groans out. “you seem to take cock so well, Bruno.”

“Yeah, I’m a daddy alright but ah,” a moan interrupts his words. “tonight, you’re my daddy.”

“Fuck,” Justin breathes out a profanity.

A deep groan leaves Bruno’s lips once the familiar coil at the pit of his stomach comes, his impending release approaching. Bruno’s breathing quickens and his lewd moans climb a higher pitch while Justin precisely hits his bundle of sensitive nerves. A cry of sheer pleasure erupts from Bruno’s mouth and he’s close, so close to his limit. He could tell that Justin is nearing his limit as well for his thrusts begin to become erratic.

“Are you going to cum for daddy, Bruno?”

“C-Call me by my real name.” Bruno manages to utter amidst a string of pleasured moans.

“Cum for daddy, Peter.” Justin tells him. “Cum for me.”

Not long after hearing Justin’s words, Bruno reaches the peak of his pleasure and he moans wantonly, the sound resembling a profanity. Ropes of cum spill from his stiff cock and stain the sheets as he came untouched. Still sensitive from reaching his limit, Bruno lets out a low groan at the man above him lagging behind.

“Come on, daddy. Fill me up.”

Seconds after Bruno utters these words, the awaited climax finally hits Justin. A loud groan of pleasure escapes his mouth while he releases his hot seed within Bruno, painting the younger man’s velvety walls ivory. Basking in the sensation, a breathy moan slips out of Bruno’s lips. Justin rides out their orgasms as the movements of his hips adapt a decreasing pace that eventually comes to a halt. Together, their chests rise and fall as they regulate their unsteady breathing. The strong smell of sex invades their senses and their skin glisten from sweat, marking the end of their spontaneous duet.

 

_This was not how he expected his morning to unfold – the collaboration becoming a complete blur._

A pounding headache thwacks his head. Bruises adorn his skin. His figure is entirely denuded and he does not recognize the room he’s in. He spits a profanity under his breath as he rubs his palms against his face, ridding himself of the remaining drowsiness that he feels. He’s sitting up while he tries to recall the previous night’s happenings but there are only vague images appearing in his head. He couldn’t remember what transpired during the night.

Seeking for answers, he turns his gaze to the side and a pair of hazy eyes meets his own. His voice gets stuck in his throat upon recognizing the face before him, too overwhelmed by surprise and perplexity. Instead of mirroring the same sentiments, Justin flashes an amused smile at him, his arms extending outwards as he stretches his limbs.

“That’s some great collaboration, huh?”  

 

 


End file.
